¿Me Enseñas a Besar?
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: ¿que se hace en una cita?, es la pregunta tipica de un primeriso en el tema, pero que pasa cuando la respuesta llega, pero no puedes cumplirla, no sin ayuda?, esto fue lo que hiso Len Kagamine... xD jajaj que mal summary xD


Hola! les trai un pequeño One-shot sacado de lo mas retorcido de mi caveza! jaja espero que les guste ^^

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

bien, aki ta!:

¿Me Enseñas a Besar?

-solo una hora—susurre para mi mismo frente al espejo, no es que fuera vanidoso, simplemente estaba nervioso.

Y como no estarlo, hoy tendré mi primera cita y es con la niña más linda de todo el colegio, Miku Hatsune, aun no sé como acepto salir conmigo, pero pensándolo mejor, no se qué se debe hacer en una cita…

Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en mi cabello, después de unos minutos de desesperación, la puerta de mi habitación sonó, con la posible respuesta a mis problemas, mi hermana, Rin…

-así que, ¿estás listo para la cita de esta noche?—me pregunto con ironía, mientras entraba en mi habitación con sus manos en la cintura.

-¿quieres la verdad?, o ¿una dulce mentira?—conteste con ironía y sarcasmo.

-así que no tienes idea de que hacer, ¿verdad?, pequeño saltamontes—me contesto en clara burla, odio cuando me llama "pequeño saltamontes" aunque debo admitir que es buena para leer lo que pienso, en cambio yo, deje de serlo con el paso del tiempo…

-¿me ayudaras?—pregunte en clara suplica.

-mmm, elemental mi querido Len—me contesto imitando a Sherlock Holmes, se veía realmente tierna en su posición de detective—Miku es mayor, por lo que es obvio lo que quiere—me contesto un poco menos Holmes y mas Rin.

-¿lo que quiere?—pregunte realmente confundido.

-… eres realmente lento Len—me contesto mientras golpeaba su frente con su mano—un beso—me contesto mientras sonreía.

-¿un beso?—pregunte igual que antes, ¿Qué rallos estaba tratando de decirme?

-sip, un beso—me contesto mientras cerraba los ojos y simulaba besar a alguien imaginario—Miku querrá que la beses—me contesto mientras abría los ojos y me sonreía de nueva cuenta.

Con que, eso se hace en las citas… pero, yo no sé besar, jamás he besado en mi vida, jamás pensé que la respuesta a mi pregunta fuera tan difícil de cumplir para mí.

-pero Rin, jamás he besado a nadie—conteste realmente avergonzado, sabía que ella usaría eso en mi contra.

-mmm—de nuevo Rin Holmes avía resurgido-¡ya se!—me respondió mientras brincaba—yo te enseñare—añadió con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso escuche bien?, ¿mi hermana quería enseñarme a besar?, los colores se subieron como rallo a mi rostro, jamás me avía sonrojado tanto…

-pero Rin…—susurre en modo de reproche, estaba tan nervioso, pero Rin me interrumpió.

-pero nada, ¿acaso no quieres que Miku sea tu novia?—touche, pero era mi hermana, ¿acaso estaba bien eso que ella me proponía?

-pero eres mi hermana—susurre, enserio quería aprender, pero no tanto como para obligarla a hacer algo que no quería.

-por eso mismo, ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarte?—me contesto con una sonrisa, su respuesta carecía de sentido, pero fue suficiente para la parte de mi que se oponía.

Sonreí, ella comenzó a acercase a mi lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, yo estaba tan nervioso, que no podía moverme, mucho menos cerrar los ojos, sus manos rodearon mi cuello con delicadeza, pero aun manteníamos una distancia considerable, ella comenzó a inclinarse y a su vez, con cada centímetro que avanzada, mi corazón latía mas rápido, mi cara se ponía mas roja y mi cuerpo entero mas tieso, pero se desvió directo a mi oído.

-relájate, no muerdo—me susurro al odio y como un conjuro mágico, obedecí y comencé a relajarme y a dejarme llevar por el momento.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mis labios y al mismo ritmo a cerrar los ojos, yo al igual que ella, comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos, hasta que pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mi lado racional, ese que me gritaba "es tu hermana, maldito enfermo" se apago, solo podía escuchar a unas voces que gritaban "estúpido eres muy lento" y obedeciendo a sus gritos acelere las cosas, la toma por la cintura, acercándola mas, mucho más a mi cuerpo y supongo que de la impresión abrió la boca, nada lento introduje mi lengua en su deliciosa boca, y es que el sabor de la boca de mi dulce hermana, es lo mas delicioso que avía probado en mi vida y dudo seriamente que haya algo mas delicioso que esto.

Después de lo que en la tierra fueran minutos, pero para mí, que me encuentro en un pequeño pedazo del cielo, fueron segundos, tuve que detenerme, mi sistema respiratorio necesitaba aire, pero sinceramente no me hubiera importado morir, solo por estar así por la eternidad.

-bueno, creo que estas listo—me contesto entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, que avía perdido—Miku estará muy complacida—me contesto del mismo modo, esperen, ¿Miku?

-¿Quién?—pregunte, ¿Quién es Miku?

-Miku Hatsune, la chica con la que tienes una cita, esta noche—me contesto sorprendida, supongo de que olvidara ese pequeño detalle, pero es su culpa.

-ah… creo que lo olvide—conteste con ironía, mientras me reía y poco después tu me imitabas—pero Rin-sensei—dije con inocencia, tu solo te sonrojaste, te veías aun más tierna, si es que eso es posible—aun pienso que hay cosas que puedes enseñarme—añadí seductoramente, pero sin perder la inocencia anterior.

-pero Len—me contestaste con nerviosismo, mientras los colores se subían a tu rostro, puesto aun te tenia por la cintura y tu tenias tus manos en mi pecho.

Te acerque mas, mientras te acorralaba contra la pared y te susurraba al oído, "relájate, no muerdo" para después volver a apoderarme de tus labios, como tanto me rogaba mi lado irracional, que si seguimos así se volverá adicto a tus labios, y como evitarlo si tus labios son adictivos, al igual que tu "sensei"

Fin

* * *

><p>bien... les gusto? merece comentario? si? xD<p>

bueno este pequeño One-shot esta dedicado a Nell x3 espero qe te aya gustado

nos vemos la proxima vez cuidencen ^^

bye bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
